


With You I'm One Happy Camper

by Ride_Forever



Series: Valentines -- Six Degrees of due South [2]
Category: due South
Genre: Challenge : C6DVD, Epistolary, M/M, post-cotw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After returning to Chicago following the Quest for the Hand of Franklin, a lovelorn Ray Kowalski sends a Valentine's Day card to Fraser in Canada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You I'm One Happy Camper

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the 2013 Canadian Six Degrees Valentine's Day card exchange.

_This envelope is addressed from Ray in Chicago to the actual postal address of the Ulukhaktok RCMP Detachment in the NWT, with the proper U.S.-to-Canada postage for that era._

__

_This is the front of the card._

_This is the inside of the card._

__

 

Hey, Frase, surprised that I'm _writing_ to you? I mean, we've talked on the phone every week all these months since we ended the Franklin's Hand thing and I came back here to Chicago. And you ask me every time how I'm doing and I say everything is greatness here. Well, it's like I told you at the beginning -- "I was a con job then and I'm a con job now". And afraid. Afraid to say something too true on the phone -- that I'd be saying stuff the wrong way and then I'd be listening to you freaking out and that would suck, or else that I'd be saying stuff the right way and then listening to you freaking out and that would suck even worse. So, you know way back what I said to you about the Northwest Areas and how wilderness makes me come down with a skin condition -- well, I saw this card and I thought yeah, like this card, and I'm gonna level with Fraser NOW. Wilderness or anywhere with YOU, I'm a happy camper. Without you, everywhere is suckitude. And that time I said "I love you, Fraser" and then I said "not literally, I mean symbolically or something" -- that's not how I'm saying it here.

I mean it literally and not symbolically,  
Ray


End file.
